A Note Full Life
by emilyrose2k4
Summary: I do not own Death Note! I only own Tamaki. Jeijo, Tim and Alex do not belong to me, but they do belong to my friend. A story about my character's life in the Death Note universe. She gets up to all sorts of trouble, including a little vodka, whiskey and maybe a little candy. Rating may be changed to MA. in later chapters. Rubbish name... I know.


**Hey, it's been a long time since I updated my fanficition account. So, I've been working on fanfictions recently- I just haven't been writing them on my computer like I used to. So, I thought I'd type up my longest on-going Death Note fanfiction. I have changed a lo of characters and from time to time... it REALLY doesn't fit with the anime or manga. I am also using 2 maybe 3 of my friends' characters and 1 of my own.**  
**My author's notes will just about always be in bold.**  
**And I may time skip from time to time but, I'll try make sure to tell you when I do.**

"Bye Mam!" She called as she left for the plane. "Bye, honey!" her mother called back, tears welling up in her eyes, her father just waved and smiled, holding her mother to his side. Tamaki watched her parents and smiled to herself. "Japan, ahead!" She whispered to herself, even when she said it, it sounded ridiculous- yet here she is.

**Tiiiii~me warp! In Japan!**

Tamaki looked around herself, her smile just grew with every sight she took in. She looked back down to her map and continued following it's directions to her new place of work. After taking 3 maybe 4... actually, more like 7, 'bad' shortcuts she finally arrived at the university. At the window she asked to see the head teacher, but after receiving some confused faces and a few failed and a few failed attempts at speaking English, she realized she was speaking English to Japanese people who had probably not studied English for years. "I wish to see the head teacher- please. I'm the new English teacher." She finally said, smiling, a little embarrassed She was English, and for her entire life (up to now) she had lived in England. But, Tamaki was a huge Manga fan and in her spare time she tried to master the language, when she was in college she studied it and practiced it until she was fluent... well almost.

This time, the woman at the desk smiled and replied. "He'll be right out." Tamaki smiled and nodded her head, before sitting down on one of the cushioned, blue chairs that was next to the reception. Tamaki shifted in her new, formal skirt. She was used to wearing petticoats and poof y, cute dresses- not skin tight, formal skirts. She played with her hair, she normally didn't do much with her hair and because she just threw it into a high ponytail, but today she had it down and straight. She twirled the dark brown locks in between her fore finger and thumb.  
A man with thinning silver hair exited from an office just down the corridor. His brow was set low and he looked as if he never smiled. He looked Tamaki up and down, and signaled for her to come into his office. Tamaki stood and walked through the corridor, looking at the student's work that lined the walls and the small frames of artwork.

She finally entered the office and, to her surprise it was roomier than she expected. She sat in the chair opposite his desk. He spoke first. "Miss Corner?" His voice was quite low and rough. "That is me." Tamaki replied. "Are you willing to start work next week?" He started writing on a piece of paper in front of him, as if he was taking notes during a lecture. "Absolutely, sir. I just need to sort out my living space and I can start." He nodded. "Ah-hum. I see, do you wish for a day to learn the place?" He asked, his low brow shifted slightly. "No thank you. I like the challenge and I'll get to know the place by myself." Tamaki smiled stood. "I should go, sir. I need to get my accommodation sorted out." With that, he gave a nod and bid her farewell. Tamaki exited the university and walked out to her car. Her parents had surprised her and bought her a car that they then had transported to Japan, when they heard about her getting a job there. It was a large car, not speedy but not cheap. And she started following the second set of instructions on he map.

**And that's all for Chapter 1!**  
**I hope it's not too short :P I'll be uploading a second chapter VERY soon, as it's all written on paper- just not so much on the computer.**  
**A review is always appreciated. No real obvious connections to death note or any of the characters yet.**


End file.
